


Women in Suits

by Eshnoazot



Series: Skirting the lines between fandoms. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia crinkles her brow in slight disgust and wonders if she's going to get an eyeful of naked billionaire old-guy and whoever he dragged home lately, although when she and Pepper round the corner into the kitchen she is presently surprised to see everyone clothed. In fact, there are four other people in the kitchen, and all are eating a variety of breakfast foods in such a degree of comfort that she considers the possibility that she's stumbled into Tony Starks bisexual Polygamy group marriage, before she remembers that Pepper and Stark are dating.</p><p>And Pepper does not look like someone who is willing to share, abnormally-high tolerance levels aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Suits

"Tony!" Pepper called as she stepped into the penthouse, arms laden with folders and files. Her eyes were narrowed and her face is set with grim determination; she looks like a mad woman, a woman possessed by a single goal and Lydia is faintly impressed by the expression on her face that knows with a certainty that she is going to get what she wants, or blood _will be spilt._  

"Don't think you can hide from me! _JARVIS_?" Pepper calls, and takes a minute to smooth out her pencil skirt even as she waited for a response.

 _"He is in the kitchen, Miss Potts."_ A disembodied voice with a lilting British accent responds.

"Traitor!" A muffled voice calls from the kitchen, quickly followed by the sound of snickers indicating that the man in question has company. Lydia crinkles her brow in slight disgust and wonders if she's going to get an eyeful of naked billionaire old-guy and whoever he dragged home lately, although when she and Pepper round the corner into the kitchen she is presently surprised to see everyone clothed. In fact, there are four other people in the kitchen, and all are eating a variety of breakfast foods in such a degree of comfort that she considers the possibility that she's stumbled into Tony Starks bisexual Polygamy group marriage, before she remembers that Pepper and Stark are _dating_.

And Pepper does not look like someone who is willing to share, abnormally-high tolerance levels aside.

"Secret love-child or sister?" Stark proclaims, as he makes a face at the coffee machine and avoids the piles of paperwork, "Because we've passed the national average of redheads per square mile by allowing Mini-Pep into the building; people may think we're playing favourites."

"This is Lydia Martin, and she's shadowing me for the day." Pepper announces as she executes a move that most Prima ballerina's would be envious of; removing Stark's coffee cup and sliding in a file before he can even notice she's _moved_.

Lydia is automatically in _awe_.

"Work experience, Jailbait?" His sympathetic tone is laden with the same patronising babying tones she hears the guys use on small children.

"I'm 25 years old with four Master degrees," Lydia promptly announces, with an icy glare that cuts through bone like butter, "And my name is Lydia Martin."

The buff blonde guy on the stool glances at her apologetically, exchanging sympathy that only someone with knowledge of Tony Stark at 8 in the morning can understand. His puppy eyes and abs also contribute towards the list of reasons why she decides that she like him. It probably also helps that he reminds her of a certain doe-eyed man who always gave her his toast when Scott stole hers.

"Media? Communications?" Stark tosses around degrees and her eyes narrow dangerously at his flippant, disinterested tone, "You look like a Liberal Arts gal to me, _Mini-Pep_."

Lydia Martin narrowed her eyes and kindly repeated her name, making the four people in the kitchen pause to look at her as she sucked the air from the room with her calm voice. Stark looked at her, as if re-evaluating her bright-pink lipstick and four-inch heels, as if she hadn't just used her patented _'I will dig the heel of my Stiletto's into your very soul'_ voice that she's perfected after living with a bunch of slothly werewolves.

Pepper smiled like a proud mother.

"Chemistry, Computational Mathematics, Applied Physics and Business Administration," She announces back, with her icy tones dripping with contempt, before changing to a sweeter tone "I minored in Fashion andNon-thesis Latin."

"You what?" Stark turns around with wide eyes, " _Pepper_?"

"A girl has to have her interests." She sniffs as Pepper's proud smile appears out of the corner of her eye.

"As you can see, Tony," Pepper begins as her smile widens dangerously, "She's considered a genius even by _your_ standards."

"I don't like where this is going." Stark flatly told her, watching the CEO with growing concern.

"You probably won't," Pepper assured him, "The sparknotes version is that she's bright enough to know what you and Bruce are talking about, science-wise, but with enough common-sense in her brain that she'll stop you two before you cause major property damage."

"You brought me a kill-joy," The billionaire frowned, "A total party-pooper. A wet blanket. A _stick-in-the-mud_."

"She goes off the clock at 5," Pepper retorts, "Which means that as long as you can keep your ridiculous tendency to encourage explosions, off our work hours- we won't have a problem."

Stark eyed her doubtfully.

"I'll elect her safety officer if you force me to it." Pepper frowned, "All I'm asking for to not have to worry that you're going to kill yourself in an unfortunate lab accident while I'm busy filling out paperwork. It would take a load off my mind."

"I still don't like this," Tony announced, after a few moments before cracking a smirk, "Are you also going to make her the hall monitor?"

Pepper smiled back, "And make you have bathroom passes and have signed notes from _Captain America_."

The blonde man gave a short laugh.

As if a spell had been broken, everyone went back to their plates of scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes with a few friendly but curious smiles her way. The two obviously trained killers eyed her as if they found it personally offensive that they hadn't received 24 hours notice of her existence, but she stared back with all the courage she had ever had before glancing over the fluffy-haired scientist hiding in a corner, and the blonde superman sipping juice.

Lydia vaguely wondered if somehow she'd managed to adopt another pack.


End file.
